The Gothowitz Deviation
"The Gothowitz Deviation" 'is the third episode of the third season of the sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on October 5, 2009. Summary While Raj and Howard go to a Goth club looking for girls, Leonard is getting peeved at Sheldon who is trying to train what he considers bad traits out of Penny. Extended Plot After a sexual encounter that results in Penny's bed breaking, Penny and Leonard end up sleeping in Leonard's room, much to Sheldon's dismay. Sheldon wakes up to find Penny making and dancing to some loud music. She offers for him to join her, but he declines. Sheldon says that even though he believes in multiple universes, in none of them is that "Sheldon" dancing. Since Penny makes French Toast for breakfast, she does not meet Sheldon's weekly schedule (it's oatmeal day). He thinks it smells good, but still throws his out. During the episode, Sheldon tries to improve Penny using chocolate, rewarding her for what he considers to be correct behavior, as in with , despite Leonard's opposition. He wants her to talk less, take her calls outside and other behavior that meets his standards. Meanwhile Howard and Raj go out to a club and meet two girls. After they say they would prefer to go "somewhere else and have some fun" the four end up in a shop. If Howard does choose a skull, Bethany said that she can make it smile, but he stops since he can't stand even the possibility of the pain. Raj and Howard reveal their true selves and admit to not being Goths, missing their opportunity with the girls rather than having tattoos. The girls leave. Later in the car, Raj and Howard make up a story about their evening and then decide next time to go to a country bar. Critics "This is a really fun episode, the jokes flow nicely from the understandable intentions of all involved...So Leonard and Penny are finally a couple and enjoying some domestic time together. What would be the first issue they would encounter? Of course it would be Sheldon’s response to this change in his own lifestyle. ..With the focus of the story on Leonard and Penny’s relationship the writing gets the absolute maximum out of Sheldon’s character. The audience has a reason to care about the story and Sheldon’s behavior has a clear motivation. It helps that the jokes throughout are strong and well written." - The TV Critic's Review Trivia *When being asked whether he has read the wiki-how link on being a Goth, Raj says, "No, I'm behind on my Wiki-reading." This implies Raj has been reading for a certain period of time. This is confirmed in the next episode "The Pirate Solution", and also listed as one of the reasons that almost leads to his deportation - he says "You know, checking e-mail, updating my Facebook status, messing up wikipedia entries" when being asked what he have done in the last six months. *Leonard, Sheldon, and Penny are watching the anime Oshikuru: Demon Samurai, which is a reference to a 2004 episode of ''("The Salmon Under My Sweater") in which and Jake collaborate on the theme song to the same show. Both series are created by Chuck Lorre. The actual audio representing Oshikuru: Demon Samurai was from an anime called Boogiepop Phantom. *This is also the first time in the third season in which Sheldon brings back his catchphrase "Bazinga". *Sheldon falsely uses the term " ", claiming to be able to train Penny more effectively using . Shocking would be a form of punishment, while negative reinforcement is the act of rewarding by taking away something unpleasant. *Sheldon realizes that sex can be used to modify behavior. *Bethany's back tattoo is the logo of (the videogame) *Sheldon and then Penny calls Leonard a little - a perfectly formed miniature human being. Leonard doesn't like it. *Sheldon claims that he doesn't dance though per "The Agreement Dissection", Sheldon is very good at ballroom dancing and does dance with Amy. Notes *'Title Reference: Howard going to the goth club, mixing the two words "Goth" and "Wolowitz". *Chuck Lorre's vanity cardhttp://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=260 *This episode was watched by 12.52 million people with a rating of 4.7 (adults 18-49). Quotes (Raj and Howard leave the group, heading to Walgreens) Leonard: They're gonna get beaten up at that club. Penny: They're gonna get beaten up at Walgreens. (Leonard smirks) Leonard Hofstadter: I'm just saying, you can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Sheldon Cooper: You can catch even more flies with manure; what's your point? Sheldon Cooper: Interesting. Sex works even better than chocolate to modify behavior. I wonder if anyone else has stumbled onto that? Howard Wolowitz: Yes, she's pushy, and he's whipped, but that's not the expression. Gallery Goth9.jpg|In any of those universes are you fun? Goth8.jpg|Penny dancing up a breakfast for Leonard. Goth7.jpg|Have a chocolate. Goth6.jpg|Tattoo parlor - girls getting tattoos. Goth5.jpg|Raj and Howard going goth. Goth4.jpg|They meet up with Bethany and Sarah. Goth2.jpg|Howard a the Goth bar. Goth13.jpg|Watching TV with Sheldon. Goth12.jpg|My little homunculus. Goth11.jpg|Happy Penny, confused Leonard. Goth10.jpg|Sheldon training Penny. Goth1.jpg|Howard choosing a tattoo. A skull or Kermit. Goth Raj and Howard.jpg|Fake arm tattoos. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Leonard-Penny Together